ReWrit
by SwiftDemise
Summary: She's a Slayer running from her past, He's a vampire trying to find his. Problem: The more he uncovers of his past, the more she is forced to face hers. Dru dead thanks to Kendra dead thanks to Angelus dead thanks to Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Re-writ**

The city was still alive, though it had been dark outside for a few hours now. Shouts could be heard coming from the streets below and police sirens screeched as they sped towards their destinations.

Buffy or Anne, as she had been going by for a month now, was lying on the bed of her tiny apartment, staring at the dingy ceiling. After she'd helped Lily find a place to stay, Buffy'd began thinking about returning home, Sunnydale. She'd already come to the simple conclusion that Slayer duty wasn't something she could run away from. Fine, she could deal with that, a little slay here, a little slayer there maybe a small apocalypse to keep things interesting but she didn't think she could face her mother, her friends or her watcher.

No, going home wasn't going to be an option.

Buffy sighed and sat up, looking at the small alarm clock on her bedside table she cringed at the time, "Perfect," a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Just in time for the night shift."

As Buffy slipped into her waitress uniform, she decided that she was just going to forget her past, Buffy the Vampire Slayer no longer existed, now she was Anne something or other, regular girl slash waitress by day and reluctant vampire slayer by night, well every night except this one. Skipping out on work as it turned out was not something that the boss was particularly fond of and thus she had ended up with 'The nightshift'

Buffy glanced around her apartment, making sure she had everything that she needed; satisfied she flipped off the light switch, shut and locked the door.

**Enter William (Anne and Buffy same person, try not to get confused, I'll refer to her as Buffy, characters will refer to her as Anne. Duh!)**

William entered the dinner through the less used side door near the bathrooms; a dark alley lay on the opposite side so not many patrons used it, unless they were the real shady types, as was William.

He sat down in the booth at the far end of the diner, to avoid the other people; he wasn't one for crowds, especially the kind that seemed to be full of life, balls of sunshine. He wasn't much for the sun either that's why he came during the evening once the sun had gone down. The other patrons seemed to want nothing to do with him as well, though none of them actually knew him, their judgments of him were based almost entirely on his attire, he was wearing large black boots, a pair of tight jeans, a silk red dress shirt over a plain white t-shirt and a black leather duster, also his hair was bleached blonde, he didn't exactly look friendly.

William reached into his pocket with one hand while grasping the menu with the other, a small smile formed on his lips when the pocketed hand found what it was searching for, Cigarettes and his lighter. That was another reason he sat far away from the people, they were in the non-smoking section and he was feeling like a smoke.

As he pocketed the lighter a petite, blonde waitress appeared next to his table, William glanced up at her as she asked his order.

Looking back at the menu he closed his eyes and waved his finger around in front of the menu then abruptly stopped, opening his eyes, he turned back to the blonde, "I'll have the happy hamburger and fries."

The blonde bit back a laugh as she jotted down his order, "you do know, that's from the Kid's menu right?'

William shrugged, " Luck of the draw, 'sides must be some reason I landed on that one, might've been some leprechaun's cow, bet I get the gold touch or something."

The girl nodded, "in that case maybe I'll eat it and then I can become a millionaire and by a ranch in Mexico, I hear its great this time of year." She grinned, "Did u want the happy soda to go with that meal?"

"Actually, Pet, think you could get me a hot chocolate…with those little mushrooms in it…Love those things."

"No problem, I'll be right back with your order."

William watched as the waitress rushed into the back to get his order ready. _Nice bird must be new here or at least from the morning shift._

**The Regular Spike**

A few weeks later Buffy found herself back on the late shift, her past was beginning to catch up with her, at least part of it was. The Sunday before, Buffy had gone to a club to relax a bit and to her surprise the band playing there was none other than Dingoes at my Baby. Somehow through all the different scents floating throughout the joint he'd been able to place hers right away. After the performance, they went back to her apartment where Oz stayed for the night then the next morning, proceeded ask when she was coming home and what she'd been doing in L.A.

As it turned out he was pretty cool with it all up until the part came where she begged him not to say anything to Willow or the others.

"_**I'm not gonna lie to Willow, but I can promise not to say anything unless they ask."**_

_**Buffy smiled, "Thank you so much Oz, you are the greatest, I'll try to keep in touch with you just to check in on the others." She paused a minute, her voice was lower and sadder, "If you do have to tell them, do you think…could you just let them know that I'm okay." **_

"_**Yeah, I'll do that, you take care Buffy, Kinda gotta leave now, but it was great seein' you." **_

And thus, here she was stuck back on the dreaded late shift with Tanya, the most annoying person that she'd ever met, save for Harmony. So, of course Buffy was pretty annoyed that night, not to mention another biker had slapped her butt today and she still wouldn't allow herself to teach him a lesson. Just as she was about to give up and go Slayer on the joint, the side door opened and in walked the guy from the night before, he was again wearing the boots, and duster but today he was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, and a deep blue dress shirt over a black t-shirt, and he sat at the same table as last time.

Buffy scooted next to Tanya, who was also watching the bleached blonde, "Who is that guy, I saw him here two weeks ago when I was on late shift."

Tanya sighed and nodded, "And If you ever have this shirt again, he'll probably show up, this guy is in here every night, sits in the same seat, and almost always has a cigarette, one girl who had this shift a month ago finally got up the nerve to ask his name, She said he told her it was William, but she swears that one time when she was taking out the garbage he was talking to these really scary guys, and one of them called him Spike and he's got an accent too.."

Buffy nodded, "that sounds a bit weird, he's probably in a gang or something, it would definitely be bad to hook up with that guy."

Tanya frowned, "Oh of course, personally, I don't go for that Billy Idol look, and I hate smokers, He's really nice if you ever get his section but he is definitely dangerous to hang around."

Buffy made her way over to him, cause as it turned out, she was serving his section, "Can I get you something?"

William looked up at her and smiled, "Oi, its you again, haven't seen you in a bit, I'll just 'ave a hot chocolate again, you know…with the little marshmallows."

After giving William his hot chocolate, Buffy proceeded to clean the other tables as most of the customers had left already.

When William had finished his chocolate he said a quick goodbye to Buffy then headed back out the side door. As soon as the door was shut Buffy headed over to clean his table when she spotted a small silver lighter sitting on the floor.

Kneeling down to pick it up she shouted to Tina, "That guy left his lighter, I'll be back in a second."

Once in the alley Buffy heard voices coming from a dim area in the back, quietly as possible she walked towards the voices.

First voice, "We been lookin' all over for you, Spike, got a little message from your sire."

"'s funny, don't recall ever meeting you pricks, somethin' I can help you with?" this voice Buffy recognized as William's, she sped up a little as a growl echoed through the alley.

Third Voice, "Playin' games huh Spike? Your sire is back and he'd like us to thank you for helping him with that little project of his, didn't quite pan out the way he'd expected."

William chuckled, "I 'aven't the foggiest, but If you boys wanna go around, I'll play, I'll let you tell me who sent you right before I kill you."

Buffy was running now, it was twice now that she'd heard the word 'sire' and she was certain that they weren't talking about royalty. As she came up on the three vampires, she slipped a stake out of her apron, and held it tight in one hand.

Halting when all three vampires were in her view, she took in their faces, two of the vamps growled when they saw her and took a step forward.

Vampire one, "Well lookee here I didn't know the Hellmouth was deliverin' now, what a convenience." He turned to the third vampire, "Don't go anywhere now, your-" he never finished his sentence because Buffy had taken that moment to throw her stake in his back, where it landed precisely over the heart.

The second vampire growled at her, "Your gonna regret comin' here slayer, this is vamp city baby and your out numbered."

Buffy grinned, "Guess what bub, I'm runnin' this town now, so deal." the vampire came at her , Buffy ducked and kicked him on the back, pulling a cross with a sharpened point out of her back pocket, she slammed it in to the back of the vampire before he could recover from her kick, "Two down."

William's face shifted back into that of a human and clapped, "That was bloody brilliant, pillocks were probably right out of the ground fledglings too, bit cocky I thought."

Buffy turned around, and starred at the guy who she'd just previously served a cup of hot chocolate, "Speaking of cocky, shouldn't you be like running or something, I mean I'm pretty sure that I've already figured out what your game plan was, act like the quiet reserved guy, eventually some unknowing waitress follows you out here and you suck her dry?"

William frowned, "I come for the food luv, actually I come for the hot chocolate, but the food isn't so bad either."

Buffy rolled her eyes, " Listen I don't have all night, I came out here because I thought you were human and I was going to return the lighter that you dropped but now that I see you're I vampire…I just wanna kill you."

Suddenly his hands were inside his pockets frantically searching for what he knew wasn't there, a look of horror crossed his face, "Bollocks, come on now give it here."

Buffy shook her head, "what so you can hold it for two seconds before I dust you?" he took a step back at that and his face changed.

"Listen _Pet _, I'm not interested in fightin' you, just need that lighter back, its important. I'll even leave town for good, just hand over the lighter."

Something about the urgency in his voice made Buffy a bit curious as to why the lighter was so important, taking it out of her apron pocket, she turned it over in her hands. In cursive there was a name and address engraved at the base of the lighter, glancing up at the vampire, Buffy put it back in her pocket, "So do I assume that your name is Spike of London, England?"

The vampire shrugged, "That's what I was hopin' to find out, til you dusted the fledges; now I'm back to square one."

"What do you mean?"

William sighed impatiently, "Listen Slayer, I don't have time for this, 'sides not like its any of your business, now just be a darling and hand me the lighter and we can both go our merry ways."

"Nope, you don't get your lighter until you tell me why it's so important and what those other two were taking about."

"Fine, give the lady what she wants, you promise Slayer?"

Buffy held up her right hand, "Slayer's honor, unless of course I don't like what you say in which case you will become a pile of dust."

William grinned and seated himself on a pile of crates, "Right, goes like this see, I'm a vampire, yeah only problem is I have no idea who sired me, or who I was before. Kinda got amnesia-" Buffy started towards him, "Whoa, down slayer, not the whole stories yet, just cool it for a bit, yeah?" Buffy nodded, "Like I was saying, no idea who I am 'cept for the girl who did this called me William and I found that lighter in my pocket when I woke up. All this happened early last year, since then I've been just hangin around this city till I can figure out a way to find who my sire is. Mostly I've been reading up on Vampires, Slayers, and that sort of thing, maybe find a way to fix this, but this was the first night I'd actually gotten a bit of a lead, then you come along and dust the blokes who could've told me, after a good beating, who it was exactly that sent them."

Buffy took the lighter from her pocket and held it in her hand, "Exactly how long have you been preparing that little speech of yours?" obviously unconvinced.

William jumped off the crates and scowled at the blonde slayer, "I don't care if you believe me or not Slayer, its true, and those two vamps you dusted said they were here because my sire sent them, I was this close to finding out who I should be looking up in the books, try to see if it'd mention me under the little headline: Sired."

Buffy shrugged, "Your story is really tear jerky and all but I still have a job to do, and your are it, so if you could just get with it, I'd really like to go home."

William shook his head, "Not gonna fight you pet, 'sides, you seem like a nice bird and all. I just wanna go home and have a spot of blood."

Buffy's eyes went big and she looked deadly, "what kind of vampire are you! You can't just say 'oh I wanna go home and have some blood' hello! Are you crazy? You expect me to let you go so you can eat people?"

"Not daft Pet, just amnesic, and I meant pig's blood, got about 50 bags in my little fridge, been livin' off the stuff ever since I woke up that day without a clue."

Buffy chuckled, "Nice save, pig's blood?"

"Listen Slayer, if you don't believe me you can walk me to my apartment and check the fridge yourself, I swear I'm a good little big bad."

"Right, I walk you to your place where there might just be five more vampires inside all eager to get a taste of Slayer blood, "

William laughed, "Does it look like I play with the other vamps, luv, you heard Beavis and Butthead, were supposed to kill me or severely injure me, and if I had my own little flock of followers, I'm not exactly the kind to share my food."

Buffy sighed, "Fine, you know what, I haven't trained a bit, it might be good for me to slay an apartment full of vampires, lead the way, William." She half expected him to object walking in front, but surprisingly he just nodded and began walking out of the alley.

Buffy decided to mentally put that on her list of strange things about this vampire.

* * *

**Author's note: **

Okay...You don't know how annoying this thing is, first i had to add the author's note at the edit section because i forgot to type it before i saved, then i screwed up that one girl Tanya's name, i started calling her Tina so i had to edit the chapter, then i realised that i forgot to copy the author's note so i could just paste it here. So now I am retyping this in the edit chapter thing again.

Anyways heres the gist of what i said...I wasn't planning on posting this especially since it currently does not have a real title. But I was bored in class yesterday and it just kinda appeared on my notebook. My muse seems to like playing with my head.

This fic is post-season 2, but not the season 2 that you guys know. Its my version of the season. I think a lot of the changes will be part of the story but the following are things you should know:

**1.** Angel is Spike's Sire** 2.** Spike and Druwere never together andnever barged in to Sunnydale and did that whole School Hard, Restoration Spell mess, or Judge guy and the Halloween one was pretty much the same except Dru attempts to kill Buffy, none of that other stuffhappened.** 3.** Buffy and Angel of course still had sex, why? Because they were horny what else?** 4.** The danger in Sunnydale that Kendra was supposed to help with was Angel losing his soul** 5.** The Jenny Calender thing does not change, that gypsy is gone guys and none too soon (never liked her, don't kno why) **6.** Dru came to Sunnydale with a band of minions to get her Daddy back from the Slayer and to paint the town red **7.** Angelus kills the annointed one and is the new big bad in SD.** 8.** At the end of Season 2, Drusilla is dead thanks to Kendra who is dead thanks to Angelus, who is dead thanks to Buffy. **9.** The death of kendra is still pinned on Buffy and Buffy still has the fight with her mother (no Spike obviously). **10.** the first episode of Season 3 still happens, just not the part where Lily becomes Anne and gets Buffy's apartment and job.

Hope you guys like this first chapter, the title of the fic will most likely be changed. Let me know what you think so far and what your thoughts are on the title maybe if enough people don't think its totally lame then I'll keep it.

Enjoy! Amber Gonzalez


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy was completely amazed by the time they got to Spike's apartment, not only did he live in a better part of the city; his place was nicer than hers as well.

"How did you pay for this, that is if you not lying about being off human blood," Buffy said as she gazed around his place.

Spike shrugged, "Turns out I was a wealthy bugger back in my days as a human." He laid his duster on a large recliner. "Don't suppose your going to do what you came here for and then leave are you, I could do with a bit of rest."

Buffy glared at him, " yeah, whatever," she took a peek inside the black refrigerator in his kitchen, sure enough several bags of pigs blood littered the many shelves inside, " Alright so your not feeding off of people, but there still something about you, something…fishy. I can't place it but I know there's something about you."

Spike nodded, "Now that the sullying of my good name is done with, what's your story Slayer, long way from a hell mouth aren't you?"

Buffy turned away, "Who said a slayer had to live on top of the hell mouth, and it's none of your business anyways.

"You know Slayer I think-"

"Stop calling me that, its not who I am anymore. I slay here and there for exercise but I'm not the Slayer anymore." She frowned as she spoke, "I have to go now." Heading for the door.

Spike rushed in front of her, "you know…_Anne_ you could stay here, there's another room and you would be able to keep an eye on me, make sure I don't take a bit out of any of the other residents."

Buffy stared at him in disbelief, "Are you crazy, I can't live with you, for one thing you're a vampire, Hello, and I'm the…well ex-slayer, it would be a world of wrong. And second because I could never afford to rent a room, which costs like three times as much as my crap ass apartment."

"Was gonna give it to you for free."

Buffy pushed him out of the way, "the answer is still no."

Buffy quickly got herself out of there and back on to the familiar streets of Los Angeles, she didn't feel like going back to her place just yet so instead you walked, window shopping and thinking of the people she'd left behind in Sunnydale.

_I should call Oz; I haven't talked to him in a while. All sorts of madness could be going on over there, Xander and Cordelia could be back to hating each other, the new slayer might be giving Giles a hard time, I hope mom is doing alright._

Coming out of her thoughts, Buffy found herself in front of a pizza parlor, and suddenly decided that she didn't want to be alone tonight.

Spike was slouching, lazily in his recliner, watching television when his front door opened with a crash causing him to spill the bowl of cheetohs he'd been devouring.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and spinning around to face the source of the noise.

Buffy grinned at him sheepishly, "Sorry, hands are kinda full, so I figured I'd just kick it down."

"What the bleeding hell are you doing here and with two pizzas?"

Buffy carried the pizzas to the kitchen and sat them on the counter, " Ya know, I was walking around and it came to me, a dangerous vampire who has cable, like yourself, shouldn't be left alone so I got myself some pizza and am going to chain you up in the tub so you don't kill anyone."

An eyebrow rose on the vampire's face, "You were plannin' on eating two pizzas by yourself and holding me hostage in my own bathroom?"

Buffy put a hand on her hip, "You don't think I can get you chained up in the tub."

A slow smile spread across his face, "Oh you're welcome to chain me up any way you like, as for the pizza bit, I don't think a bird small as you can eat much more than bread crumbs."

"Pig"

Spike laughed, "Better Believe it Pet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Weeks later, Buffy again found herself at Spike's front door. The vampire hadn't been around for a while and for reasons that she couldn't understand, it bothered her. Spike was a perfectly capable vampire, not to mention wealthy, there was no reason for her to be checking up on him. Yet her she was standing at the door of his apartment.

Buffy knocked on the door and called his name but there was no answer, she waited a second then decided to kick the door in.

Entering the apartment she discovered that the place was a mess, Spike had obviously had some trouble recently. She scanned the room for any piles of dust and gave a sigh of relief when there was none.

From the room next to the kitchen, Buffy heard a low moaning, and she hurried into the room, "Spike is that you?"

Spike was sprawled out on his bed looking badly beaten, bruises all over and several cuts, Buffy kneeled down next to him, "Spike what happened?"

"Had a little visit.' He wheezed out, "Nothing to worry about Pet."

Buffy ran a hand down his chest but pulled back when he winced. "I'm going to clean these cuts for you, just lay back and relax."

When Buffy returned to the room, Spike seemed to have passed out. Quickly she worked cleaning and dressing his wounds. When she finished, Buffy knelt down next to his ear and whispered, "My real name is Buffy Summers, and I'll be back later." Getting up she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and left.

A few days later Spike, fully healed, finally ventured out of his bedroom and smiled. Buffy was lying fast asleep on his couch in front of the television.

This time it was Spike's turn to whisper in her ear, "What sort of name is 'Buffy' anyways?"

A smile spread across the slayer's face, "Like 'Spike' is any better."

"Knew you weren't sleeping, wanted to give my thanks to the good doctor that patched me up the other day."

Buffy sat up, "Who did that to you anyways?"

Spike took an unnecessary breath and sat down in front of her, " I ran into some unfriendly vamps, who were looking to take down LA's only master vampire. There never was any message from my Sire." He paused to glance at the slayer in front of him, "Also it turns out that I was a legend in the vampire community, I've killed two Slayers in my time. One during the boxer rebellion and another in New York."

"I knew there was a reason you seemed fishy." Buffy frowned.

Spike stood up, "Anyways, I'm planning on taking a little trip to London, I think I've found a way to get my memory back, but I have to find the gem of Amara first."

"The what?"

"Vampire equivalent to the holy grail, its got some mystical powers and what not. Makes a vampire truly immortal. No dusty ending in the sun or at the sharp end of a stake. Supposed to just a myth but I got a fuzzy feeling its not."

"So you plan on dragging me to England, so you can find something that probably doesn't exist?"

Spike stood up looking irritated, "I'm going to England for the book that says the location of the gem. And I don't recall saying that you were coming with me.'

Buffy pushed herself off the couch, "You didn't really think that I would let you go alone did you? No way buster." Shaking a finger at him, "So when are we leaving."

"Tonight."

"What!" Buffy exclaimed, "God Spike, you could have given me a head's up at least." She rushed out of the living room and headed towards the room she had been using while he was healing, "I have so much packing to do, we'll never get out of here on time!"

The vampire followed her, "Decided to move in after all?" Buffy shot him a look as she began packing, "Its only going to take a day or two Pet, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

Buffy slammed a pile of clothes on the bed, " My 'knickers' are not twisted thank you very much, and just because its only a few days is no reason to be unprepared. I suppose you're just going to take the clothes that you're wearing?" Off his look, "That is so gross, at least put on some clean clothes and take a shower, God haven't you ever heard of hygiene?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Years of living on the run, those things just become less important." He left the room and five minutes later, Buffy smiled as she heard the shower water running.


End file.
